Research Development Core Emory Parkinson's Disease Collaborative Environmental Research Center (PD-CERC). The Emory PD-CERC Research Development Core will provide support for initial development of research projects that are in line with the goals of the Center. Investigators not currently affiliated with the PD-CERC (key personnel) will be invited to submit proposals to develop novel ideas that will improve our understanding of environmental factors in neurodegeneration, primarily Parkinson's disease. The Research Develop Core provides a mechanism for enriching the PD-CERC team by providing support for the initial development of novel lines of investigation by non-CNS investigators that complement the ongoing CMS research projects. The PD-CERC will fund 3 pilots annually ($25,0007year each). Expectations of Awardees Pilot awardees will be expected to participate in the Emory PD-CERC seminar series and to present at the beginning and end of their funding period. At the time of award, each awardee is asked to give a brief presentation on their goals for the project. This provides an opportunity for Center investigators to offer advice and expertise on various aspects of the study. At the end of the funding period (within 3 months) the awardees will present at the PD-CERC Seminar. The awardees are also strongly encouraged to present their research at our CND Data club at some time during the project year. CND Data Club is a raw data driven seminar series that does not allow extensive background presentations. The idea is to challenge data quality and interpretation prior to the submission of results. Other Research Development Activities We will also use the auspices of the Research Development Core to foster career development of trainees within the Project Leaders'laboratories. Through a series of rotating lab meetings, we will provide input and advice regarding applications for fellowships and K-awards. This is something we have also done as part of our CND Data Club, but we have decided to develop a specialized forum for this mentorship. Each month the project leaders'labs will have a joint lab meeting with one trainee presenting ideas for career development. For example, a trainee may present and discuss potential specific aims for an NRSA application or for an R21 or K award for more senior trainees. Postdoctoral fellows will also be encouraged to take advantage of the career development resources provided by Emory Office of Postdoctoral Studies. There are several institutional training grants available to trainees of the PD-CERC and pilot awardee laboratories, including the NIEHS Toxicology Training Grant (Dr. Miller and Dr. Jones, Co-Directors), and the NINDS Translational Research in Neurology Training Grant (Dr. Levey, Director).